Episode 09
Episode 9 is the ninth episode of the Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai anime series. Summary The episode opens with a shot of thunder flashing followed with Chika freaking out that the God of Thunder will steal her belly button (This is referencing a Japanese folktale). After some antics between Chika, Kaguya, and Miyuki, he releases that the trains were all stopped because of the typhoon. Miyuki's family doesn't have a car and Kaguya realizes this is an opportunity to have a 'driving date' with Miyuki (Get in her limo and drive him home). This leads her to form her plan, get Miyuki to ask her to drive him. Chika nearly ruins the plan by nearly asking Miyuki if he wanted a lift with the taxi she called. Kaguya frightens Chika and escorts her out of the school. Kaguya assaults Miyuki by pointing out that missing his work shift would lower his status in society (Referencing how Japanese society is extremely strict regarding work). This puts pressure on Miyuki to ask Kaguya for a ride or pay a taxi fare (Kaguya says he is a cheapstake) so he goes off to the bathroom to think his decision over. However, when Miyuki is out in the hallway, Kaguya gets a notification that the trains had come back online. She improvises by replacing Miyuiki's phone battery with a dead one (He left his phone behind) (A dead battery is the first of seven anti-Shirogane tools). In under 1 minute Kaguya is able to replace the dead battery before Miyuki arrives. Kaguya waits outside the school as she gloats in her victory but Ai interrupts her daydreaming by asking her "how will I return home if your plan works?". Kaguya brushes off her concerns by answering "By foot." Ai calls her a demon. Ai also predicts that karma is going to bite Kaguya in the ass. It does because it is revealed Miyuki had resolved to bike his way to work (He splashes Kaguya by accident). It is revealed Kaguya had already called a taxi for Ai. Kaguya got sick and acts like a baby, begging Ai to not leave her. The student council recieve the news (Miyuki bought a new battery for his phone), when Miyuki announces that someone will have to bring the handouts to Kaguya, Chika volunteers saying "I visited her house before and she acts like a baby when sick". Miyuki sees the opportunity (fantasizes about Kaguya asking him to wash her back and feed her porridge). Chika says they should all go however Yu counters, arguing that a crowd barging into a sick person would show a "lack of common sense" (In reality he's scared of Kaguya and doesn't want to go). Chika then offers a game of Concentration to decide who goes (They play without Jokers, since there are two Jokers in the deck, this is a hint of how Chika has two tricks prepared) Concentration * Decide who goes first by your preferred method * Spread out the cards (any deck can be used) on the table face down * First play chooses 1 card and flips it over, then they choose a second card. If the second card matches the first one (by rank & color however this can be changed by the players) then the player wins a pair and gets to choose again. * If the first and second card doesn't match then flip both over and pass your turn to the next player (Players can negotiate a rule to shuffle the cards around or place them in their original position). * Play until the last pair is drawn, whoever has the most pairs wins the game * It is possible to tie for first place First Round Miyuki wins the Rock/Paper/Scissors match (Unsure if Yu or Chika would go second as both had paper) and goes first. Before the game even begins Miyuki calls out Chika on a rule she created "If your caught cheating then you lose 5 points". This hints to Miyuki that Chika had already prepared a cheat, it turns out that the deck they're using were marked with symbols in their design. Chika planned to use the symbols to draw all the matching pairs (As the same cards would have the same symbol). Yu insults Chika for using such a shameful tactic but Miyuki points out that they did accept to play the game with Chika's rules afterall so the logical action would be to continue the game using a different deck with the penalty placed on Chika (Chika tries gloating how they fell into her trap but Miyuki counters with the fact she was caught cheating) Second Round In the first half of the game, the three students were able to memorize the positions of the cards and score many points with the total being: Miyuki: 10 Yu: 10 Chika: 8 24 cards where left It is to be noted that they're using a 1 point/card rule as mathematically it would be impossible for 1 pair=1 point. Here is proof However it should be noted that the anime version of this scene creates a plothole when Miyuki takes a card he says "Now I'm tied with you Ishigami". However, this is a clear mistake as the narrator said that they already were tied (Miyuki's points didn't change from 10 the next time we see the point meter). Also it should be noted that the animators drew 14 cards when it said 12 were left. Miyuki drew cards that didn't match. The studio changed the manga scene where Yu commentates that Miyuki made a mistake in the game however the manga reveals Miyuki was using a strategy to increase his chances of success. The anime continues accurately by having Chika shuffle the cards around, however ironically the anime actually fixes a mistake of the manga by changes the number of cards left to their correct number. Manga says 8 cards left however mathematically that would be impossible. Miyuki: 10 Yu: 10 + 2''' Chika: 8 + '''10 Chika got 10 cards and Yu got 2, 24 (cards left) - 12 would equal 12. Miyuki is snapped out of his despair when Yu commentates how Kaguya got her cold in the first place. It turns out Miyuki does remember splashing someone but he didn't recognize it was Kaguya. Now realizing that Kaguya was waiting for him in the rain, Miyuki is driven to fix his mistake. Now driven he aims to use his head to win the match instead of thinking about silly fantasies. With his mind clear he notices that Chika picks the King card and places it in a certain position. Once Miyuki tests out his hypothesis, he regains his confidence and wins the game with the final total being: Miyuki: 18 Chika: 18(-5) Yu: 16 Miyuki reveals that you can put the cards on an angle like a clock to memorize them and that was the second trick Chika was using in her shuffle strategy. Yu calls out Chika for being shameful again in a humorous scene. Shirogane's win! Miyuki thinks about how Kaguya wouldn't have fallen for Chika's trick but then realizes he needs to bring a gift to Kaguya and breaks down in a nervous sweat. Characters * Chika Fujiwara * Kaguya Shinomiya * Miyuki Shirogane * Ai Hayasaka * Yu Ishigami * Kaguya (Moron) Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes